Gundam Wing Evolution : Angel et Wing
by Angharrad
Summary: [complète] Les pilotes se sont mariés, ont eu des enfants, et ceux ci ont grandis. Wing est sur le point d'être couronné, mais qui est cette fille qui le retient?
1. 1 christopher Wing Peacecraft Yuy

GWE01_01_01 - Christopher Wing Peacecraft Yuy

~*~

Par un doux matin de printemps, Christopher Wing Peacecraft Yuy était né. Il était l'enfant de celle qui un temps fut reine du monde et du parfait soldat. Celui-ci avait disparu dans la nature une fois remis de ses blessures après la guerre contre MarieMeia. Mais la petite princesse qu'il avait protégée fut admise en catastrophe à l'hôpital quelques années plus tard et annonça la naissance prochaine de l'héritier du royaume de Sank. Le soldat réapparut alors auprès de la princesse qu'il avait épousé secrètement peu de temps avant de lui faire un enfant. 

La paix qu'ils avaient tant espérée semblait établie, malgré quelques attaques isolées. L'enfant grandi entouré d'amour, mais seul. Les médecins avaient déclarée que la princesse ne pourrait plus avoir d'enfant. Cela n'empêcha pas Wing de grandir entouré d'amis, la plupart étant les enfant des amis de son père. 

Et puis le temps passa. A 15 ans, Wing siégeait au conseil de Sank et quand il eut 21 ans, Relena qui était de plus en plus occupée par ses fonctions de vice ministre des affaires étrangères décida d'abdiquer en sa faveur.

Le couronnement avait été annoncé à la presse le mois précédent. Le conseil avait insisté pour faire de ce couronnement un événement médiatique qui tournerai toutes les caméra vers le royaume de Sank, et avait insisté sur le fait qu'il serait approprié que le prince trouve sa compagne à cette occasion. 

On aurait pu croire que le jeune prince serait heureux de monter si jeune sur le trône, mais il n 'en fut rien. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Wing perdit son sourire. Il semblait constamment triste et regardait les préparatifs d'un œil extérieur. Et même la perspective de revoir tous ses amis d'enfances ne parvint pas à lui rendre la joie. Il s'isola de plus en plus, mais ne fit en rien regretter à sa mère le choix qu'elle avait fait comme il aurait pu le faire par des absences injustifiées au conseils ou des rendez-vous manqués.

Heero retrouvait souvent son fils assis dans la galerie du souvenir comme il l'appelait. Cette galerie était un lieu presque sacré au royaume de Sank ou toute l'histoire des Peacecraft était illustrée. Wing s'asseyait sur les bancs de marbre ancien et feuilletait les albums de photos de famille. Relena avait également remarqué qu'il s'asseyait de préférence près de la vitrine des vêtements de la famille, plus particulièrement devant sa robe de mariée. Mais Wing ne leur dit rien.

Les invités commencèrent à se presser aux portes du royaume. L'arrivée de John 'Shadow' Maxwell fit le plus grand bien à Wing, mais la tristesse ne quitta pas ses yeux pour autant, ces yeux si particulier, du bleu de leur père auréolé du vert de ceux de sa mère. Grâce à John, il parvint à affronté le défilé incessant des jeune filles de la noblesse bonnes à marier.

~*~

Vint enfin le jour du couronnement. John comme à son habitude était allé réveiller Wing qui n'était définitivement pas du matin. Sauf que pour une fois, il trouva une chambre vide et un lit encore fait. La tenue de cérémonie se trouvait encore au cintre, mais un mot y était à présent épinglé.

« Shadow, je ne me sens pas capable d'assumer tout ça seul. Il faut que je la trouve pour être sûr. J'espère la trouver à temps, au moins savoir qui elle est. »

_// A ces romantiques ! //_ Soupira John en glissant le mot dans sa poche. 

Cette fille qui Wing cherchait, il ne l'avait vu qu'une fois, mais elle l'avait impressionné. A tel point que Shadow était obligé de le faire taire. Il lui avait raconté à peu près à l'époque où il était entré au conseil du royaume de Sank, qu'il l'avait croisée à une conférence sur l'évolution et la génétique du Docteur Iria Winner sur L4. Elle avait changé sa façon de voir les choses et apprit à modérer son franc parler. Il avait pris parti dans un débat plus que houleux, et elle l'avait accompagné dans son argumentation d'une manière plus subtile. Une fois tirés de la conférence, ils étaient restés deux heures à discuter dans les couloirs du centre avant que les gardes du corps de Wing ne viennent le chercher.

Il ne l'avait jamais revue, et il ne lui avait pas demandé son nom. Cette rencontre qui lui avait parue banale s'était transformée. Elle avait finalement hantée ses nuits depuis six ans maintenant. Shadow regarda sa montre et décida qu'il laisserait encore deux heures à son ami avant de sonner l'alarme.

~*~

Wing avait passé la nuit sur les ordinateurs du laboratoire secret de son père. Ses yeux lui faisaient mal et il avait les muscles du cou tout endoloris. Il avait passé et repassé au crible la liste des participants à toutes les conférences sur l'évolution et la génétique de ces dix dernières années sans succès. Il avait pourtant bien suivi le protocole que son père lui avait appris, reprogrammant lui même deux fois l'algorithme. Et pourtant…

De frustration, il envoya balader son fauteuil qui se fracassa contre le mur. _// Et merde. Papa va savoir que je suis encore venu sans son autorisation.//_ Il regarda l'horloge, encore une heure avant la cérémonie, Shadow n'avait pas encore dû donner l'alerte.

_// Pourquoi j'ai voulu être discret et venir à cheval ? Plus qu'un essai… //_ Il réfléchit quelques instants avant de reparamétrer l'algorithme. Il programma frénétiquement pendant une minute, puis appuya sur la touche qui lança la recherche. Il attendit, de la sueur perlant sur son front que le résultat s'affiche. Un voyant s'alluma et la photo d'une jeune fille apparue suivie de sa fiche descriptive.

{{ Marianne Angel France Winner, Participant non indexé, protégée par le code 004}}

« Attend un peu. Winner ? Comme Quatre Raberba Winner ? »

L'ordinateur confirma en affichant la fiche de l'ancien pilote de Sandrock avec une photo de l'homme une petite fille dans les bras. Wing en tomba sur les fesses. 

« Mince ! dire que je vois son père au moins une fois par mois. Et bien aujourd'hui je ne la manquerai pas ! »

Ses yeux s'étaient remis à briller. Il éteignit l'écran principal  et jeta un coup d'œil sur les écrans secondaires. L'armature du  Néo Wing étaient achevé depuis longtemps déjà et la programmation de son unité centrale le serait bientôt. Il n'osait pas imaginer la réaction de sa mère si elle apprenait qu'il s'amusait comme un fou avec son père sur ce prototype. Il avait comprit que les autres pilotes procédaient au même type d'expérience chacun de leur coté. Il espérait seulement qu'ils n'auraient jamais à s'en servir.

Il sourit et quitta le Bunker.

~*~


	2. 2 Marianne Angel France Winner

GWE01_01_02 – Marianne Angel France Winner

~*~

Marianne n'était pas arrivée à dormir. Son régulateur mental était saturé depuis qu'elle était arrivée au royaume de Sank et son humeur s'en ressentait. Son frère aîné avait pourtant essayé de lui communiquer un peu de sa bonne humeur et de son entrain. Mais elle n'y arrivait toujours pas. Elle avait toujours eu des problèmes avec ses capacités psychiques. Enfant, elle ne savait pas si elle avait une personnalité propre, son esprit toujours envahi par les pensées des autres. C'est ce qui avait poussé Quatre à la confié au désert. Elle avait grandit là-bas jusqu'à ce que son père mette au point les régulateurs psychiques. Elle était alors retournée sur L4, bien qu'elle continue à passer de longues périodes dans le désert. Mais les pilotes de gundam ainsi que leur descendance avaient tous des esprits si puissants que le régulateur ne servait à rien. Chaque fois que Marianne avait assisté à une de leurs réunions, elle avait été obligée de rester dans la sphère protectrice de son père, ce qui lui avait valu le surnom de fille à papa. Elle en avait beaucoup souffert, voyant l'amitié qui liait tous ces jeunes. Elle s'était d'elle même exilée et refusait systématiquement de les voir. Elle en souffrait encore, ce don, une bénédiction, une malédiction.

Marianne avait marché un moment à travers les corridors du palais de Sank, priant pour ne croiser personne et  jouant de son don pour passer inaperçue. Elle avait cherché un endroit où les pensées ne l'assiègeraient pas et avait finalement trouvé la galerie du souvenir. Comme si le lieu inspirait le respect, les pensées s'arrêtaient à la porte. Et celles qui avaient l'audace d'entrer s'amenuisaient rapidement. Le cœur de la galerie était parfaitement silencieux. 

Marianne s'assit sur un banc où divers album photographiques étaient étalés. Elle s'assit et feuilleta l'un d'entre eux. Elle connaissait ces gens. Il y avait les Barton, les Chang, les Maxwell, sa propre famille et les Peacecraft Yuy. Elle ne reconnut pas les enfants, les photos datant d'avant sa naissance. Une photo de la reine de Sank attira son attention. La jeune femme tenait un petit garçon de deux ans dans ses bras. Le sourire de l'enfant lui rappela celui d'un autre garçon.

Elle l'avait rencontré six ans plus tôt, à une conférence de sa tante Iria sur les avancées génétique et l'accélération des mutations depuis la conquête de l'espace. Il avait réagit plus vite qu'elle aux attaques qu'essuyait sa tante. Et il avait eu raison. Ses seuls yeux étaient la preuve parfaite de ce qu'avançait sa tante. Des yeux bleus auréolés de vert, le contraste entre les deux donnant l'impressions de des éclairs de battaient à l'intérieur ce ses yeux. Rien que les yeux du jeune homme auraient du faire taire les contestataires. Mais à la place, on avait demandé aux deux adolescent de quitter la conférence. Ils étaient resté tout le reste de la rencontre à discuter dans les couloir du complexe médical, jusqu'à ce que l'on vienne le chercher. Il était parti sans qu'ils n'échangent leurs noms et ils ne s'étaient jamais revus. 

Parfois il venait hanter ses rêves, lui parler du futur, d'eux… Parfois ils ne parlaient pas… Il arrivait que sa présence l'entoure et l'encourage à avancer quand tout allait mal. D'autre fois c'était elle qui le réconfortait en lui envoyant des vagues de pensées rassurantes. Mais elle n'avait fait aucune recherche pour le retrouver. Elle voulait être capable de s'assumer seule avant de faire quoi que ce soit dans cette voie. Elle avait des études de médecine à terminer la terre à explorer, maintenant qu'elle prête à sortir de son isolement.

Mais en cet instant de quiétude, elle sentait sa présence autour d'elle et se laissa aller. Elle se leva, suivant son mouvement et rouvrit les yeux en posant sa main sur la vitrine où était exposée la robe de la grande duchesse. La robe était magnifique, la simplicité de la coupe faite pour renforcer la pureté de la jeune fille qui la porterait. Elle s'imagina un instant dans la robe, aux cotés de son bel inconnu. Elle soupira finalement et baissa les yeux sur sa main qui tenait toujours l'album de photos. 

-Bonjour M. Yuy. Excusez moi, je ne voulais pas vous déranger.

-Ne t'excuse pas Mariannne. Je suis juste surpris, je pensais trouver Wing ici. J'ai toujours été surpris par l'effet qu'avait cette robe sur les gens. Wing passe des heures assis devant cette vitrine. Il aimerait que sa femme l'épouse dans cette robe.

-Excusez moi, mais Wing est-il Christopher ?

-C'est vrai que tu ne le connais pas. Nous ne venions pas souvent aux réunions, en général tu n'était pas là. Wing est son surnom. Il doit être en train de chevaucher sur la plage. Je pense qu'il sera ravi de te rencontrer.

-Je ne sais pas. MA génération n'a pas une très grande estime de moi.

-Les enfants son cruels, mais vous avez tous grandi en bien. Tu es l'une des leurs.

Marianne ne répondit pas et reporta son attention sur la robe en pensant à la chance de la future reine et la malchance de Wing d'être ainsi enchaîné au pouvoir de Sank.

-Tu devrais également faire un tour sur les plages. Elles doivent être désertes à l'heure qu'il est. Cela te feras du bien. Demande Moondance ou Stardust à l'écurie.

Elle courit en voyant le parfait soldat loin d'être aussi insensible que sa légende le prétendait. Il avait senti son malaise et l'aidait. Après quelques mots, il lui indiqua l'écurie et lui sella la douce jument argentée Moondance. Marianne partit au galop.

~*~


	3. 3 retrouvailles et Assassins

GWE01_01_03 – Retrouvailles et Assassins

~*~

Marianne marchait paisiblement les pieds dans l'eau. Elle tenait d'une main distraite les rennes de la juments et de l'autre sa robe et ses chaussures. Elle avait  l'impression d'une matinée irréelle. Elle se sentait chez elle à cause du soleil qui l'aveuglait en se reflétant sur l'eau, comme il le faisait sur le sable du désert. Toutes les pensées hostiles de la cour s'étaient évaporées et seul restait le silence du vent et sa caresse sur sa peau. 

Elle se prit à rêver éveillée des temps passés. Combien de souverains du Sank étaient venu se ressourcer ici, avec leurs compagnes ? Combien de siècles avaient passé depuis qu'un véritable roi était monté sur le trône de Sank ? Elle sentit soudain la tristesse qu'avait du ressentir Wing quand il avait appris qu'il serait couronné avant d'avoir vécu, qu'il serrait à jamais l'esclave de ce pays et de son peuple. Marianne lâcha les brides de Moondance qui en profita pour aller brouter et s'assit sur une large pierre plate que les vagues caressaient. Elle avait l'impression d'être prise dans le tourment des pensées du prince et absorbait sa tristesse pour la faire sienne. Son frère lui avait toujours dit que Christopher avait un sourire à damner les anges, non sans sous entendu envers sa sœur que tout le monde appelait Angel dans son dos. Mais Relena et son père lui avaient dit qu'il avait perdu ce sourire à l'annonce de son couronnement. Sans savoir pourquoi, Marianne souffrait pour lui.

Elle était tellement absorbée par ses pensées qu'elle n'entendit un cheval s'approcher au grand galop. Wing, monté sur Stardust fonçait à tir d'aile vers le palais. Les cloches se mirent à carillonner et Stardust se cabra violemment. Wing fut projeté de selle et sa tête heurta un rocher à la surface de l'eau. Le cheval effrayé s'enfuit sans attendre son maître.

Marianne qui s'était relevée au son des cloches vit le cheval et courut pour le calmer et l'attraper. L'étalon une fois calmé si dirigea vers la jument et Marianne aperçut la silhouette inanimée flotter sur les vagues. Ne se souciant plus de sa robe, elle s'agenouilla dans l'eau et tira le corps à elle. Du sang coulait sur le front du jeune homme, mais il ne s'agissait que d'un égratignure. Elle le tira de l'eau juste assez pour que sa tête posée sur ses genoux soit hors d'atteinte des vagues. Elle écarta les cheveux qui barraient le visage du jeune homme et sursauta quand ses yeux s'ouvrirent grands et croisèrent ceux de la jeune fille.

Le visage encore crispé du jeune homme se détendit immédiatement. La tristesse qui n'avait plus quitté ses yeux depuis une année s'atténua et quelque chose de plus doux y apparut. 

//Wing// vint immédiatement à l'esprit de Marianne. Le jeune homme qui la hantait était là, dans ses bras, et il allait devenir le roi de Sank.

-Angel, non, Marianne, souffla-t-il en levant sa main pour toucher le visage de la jeune fille.

Elle recula, évitant le plus possible tout contact physique équivalent d'un baiser pour les télépathes. Mais la tête du jeune homme posée sur ses genoux l'en empêcha et elle ferma les yeux alors que le contact s'établissait. 

Marianne s'était préparée à ressentir un choc comme chaque fois qu'elle rencontrait un esprit puissant. Mais à la place déferla en elle une vague d'amour et de chaleur. Elle se détendit et la laissa couler en elle. Quand elle rouvrit les yeux, la douceur de sa main avait été remplacée par la caresse de ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il s'écarta d'elle, ses joues légèrement rouge. Il était gêné de ce qu'il venait de faire. Mais Marianne prit son visage entre ses mains pour le rassurer. L'amour était toujours présent dans ce contact. Il sourit timidement.

-Marianne je…

-Chut Chris… murmura-t-elle en détournant les yeux du jeune homme après avoir lâché son visage. 

Il la retint et l'enveloppa de ses bras. Ils restèrent ainsi des secondes qui auraient pu être une éternité, leurs esprits connectés, échangeant les souvenirs, craintes et pensées que l'on ne partage qu'avec son amant. 

// Wing, Snipper à 12 heure par rapport à toi.//

//Je me disais aussi que c'était trop beau pour être vrai. Es-tu armée ?//

//Attachée en haut de ma cuisse, mais je pourrais pas la récupérer avant qu'ils ne s'en doutent.//

// ne bouge pas pour le moment. Dès que je l'ai, tu coures vers les chevaux et tu files au palais.//

//Je ne peux pas te laisser là. Il hésite parce que tu n'es pas seul. Et lui non plus n'est pas seul.//

//Vas-tu être raisonnable ?//

//Non !// répondit elle en se jetant à nouveau dans ses bras et cette fois l'embrassant comme elle n'avait jamais embrassé aucun homme. Wing parut surprit, puis referma ses bras autour de la taille de la jeune fille. Puis ses mains se mirent à glisser sur le corps de la jeune fille qui se mit à trembler mais le laissa faire. Il glissa finalement une main sous la robe ce qui la fit sursauter.

// Non…// s'écria-t-elle mentalement alors que sa main remontait amoureusement le long de sa cuisse.

//Pardonne moi d'être aussi pressé, mais j'ai le pistolet.//

Tout se passa très vite. Wing tira l'arme de la jeune fille et tira sur son adversaire sans lui avoir fait face. Marianne avait sauté sur ses pieds et rejoint les chevaux avant que le premier tireur ne tombe mort de sa cachette. Elle sauta sur le dos de l'étalon et tira de la sacoche l'arme de Wing et y inséra un chargeur, puis tira dans une autre direction. Un second corps s'écroula. Mais les coup de feu ne cessaient pas. Elle attrapa la bride de Moondance et lança au galop les deux chevaux vers Wing qui sauta en selle. Il abattit un troisième tireur et les chevaux disparurent dans les bois.


	4. 4 Complot et sentiments

GWE01_01_04 – Complot et Sentiments

~*~

Relena était plus nerveuse qu'elle ne l'avait été depuis son propre couronnement et la naissance de Wing. Elle n'avait trouvé le jeune homme nulle part alors qu'il aurait dû être prêt et accueillir les invités au cœur de la chapelle depuis une bonne demi heure. Son époux comme à l'accoutumé se contentait du rôle de spectateur et de gardien de l'ombre. Son aide ne lui aurait été de toute façon d'aucune utilité. Elle croisa enfin John Maxwell qui contait fleurette à Erin Barton. Depuis le temps qu'il la courtisait, elle s'étonnait d'une part que Trowa ne l'ai pas encore tué et d'autre part qu'ils ne soient pas encore mariés. Mais la jeune fille semblait résister.

A contre cœur elle se dirigea vers le meilleur ami de son fils.

-John ?

Erin sursauta et profita de l'arrivée de Relena pour s'éclipser.

-Lady Relena, répondit John en la laissant partir à regret. 

-Peut-être sauras-tu où se trouve mon fils. Je le cherche depuis une demi-heure et je…

-Il n'est pas encore revenu ? s'inquiéta John en regardant l'heure.

-Tu sais où il est ? soupira Relena. John n'avait jamais l'air de prêter attention à rien, mais était toujours au courant de tout. 

-Et bien…

-Je suis sa mère, j'ai le droit de savoir pourquoi il ne remplit pas ses devoirs. 

-Je suis là Mère !

-Christopher Wing Peacecraft Yuy, John se mordit les lèvres, elle devait être furieuse pour l'appeler par son nom complet. Combien de fois devrais-je te dire…

je suis là avec la demi-heure de retard traditionnelle, en tenue et tout sourire. J'était un peu nerveux ce matin alors je suis allé sur la plage. Je suis désolé de la frayeur que je vous ai causé.

Toute sa colère retomba et elle s'approcha de son fils qu'elle serra dans ses bras.

-Tu as encore grandit, murmura-t-elle en le laissant s'écarter.

-C'est parce que cela fait longtemps que vous ne m'avez pas pris dans vos bras. 

-Trop longtemps, avoua-t-elle. Je suis fière de toi Wing. Mais dépêche toi d'aller à la chapelle où crois moi, futur roi ou non tu recevras la correction de ta vie !

Elle s'éloigna à grand pas.

-Mince, ta mère alors. Tu l'as trouvée ?

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler. Répondit le jeune homme avec un sourire.

Il prit la même direction que sa mère et ne laissa pas le temps à son ami de lui poser plus de question. Il ne lui accorda même pas ce clin d'œil complice qu'ils échangeaient toujours. 

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous aujourd'hui ?

~*~

Tout le monde se dirigeait vers la chapelle royale quand Marianne et Christopher atteignirent les écuries. Wing s'étonna de l'absence du personnel de sécurité, mais était d'un autre coté soulagé car il allait pouvoir soigner son front sans subir un interrogatoire. Marianne lui prit des mains la trousse de secours et le força à s'asseoir pour qu'elle puisse le soigner. Il laissa jouer ses doigts agiles et experts. En un rien de temps la plaie était désinfectée et cachée sous un pansement couleur chaire. Elle termina son traitement par un tendre baiser sur la plaie. Il ne serra pas les dents, signe qu'elle avait bien fait son travail. Elle s'écarta, mais Wing saisit son poigné et l'attira contre lui. Il la serra désespérément dans ses bras.

-Là… souffla-t-elle. Je ne vais pas disparaître.

-J'ai l'impression que si je me pince je vais me réveiller… Aïe ! Marianne l'avait pincé.

-Tu voies, ce n'est pas un rêve. Pas plus que l'attaque. Tu ne devrais pas prévenir la garde ?

-Laisse moi te serrer dans mes bras encore quelques secondes.

-Tu vas être en retard à ton propre couronnement ! s'indigna-t-elle.

-Je sais très bien que si je te lâche, tu vas disparaître loin de moi !

-Oh Chris… Je serais obligée de partir après ton couronnement, mais je…

-Epouse-moi ! s'exclama le jeune homme en fixant ses yeux étincelant et suppliant sur la jeune fille.

Elle resta un instant muette, sa bouche grande ouverte. Wing posa une main sur sa joue et l'embrassa doucement, tendrement. Elle mit quelques secondes à réagir, mais la vague d'amour était toujours là. Elle retourna le baiser. Il s'écarta finalement pour reprendre son souffle. 

-Ais-je l'espoir de considérer ceci comme un oui ? 

Elle s'écarta un peu plus.

-Quand j'aurais terminé mes études, alors nous pourrons reconsidérer la question.

Ce fut son tour d'être surpris face au visage sévère et déterminé de la jeune fille, mais il éclata bien vite de rire.

-Ah les femmes !

-Ah les hommes ! s'exclama-t-elle en joignant son rire au sien.

Les cloches de la chapelle retentirent à nouveau. Elle annonçaient l'arrivée du prince. A la prochaine série, les portes se fermeraient. Wing se dressa sur ses jambes, son visage se crispa.

-Marianne, peux-tu me rendre un, non deux services ?

-Ca dépend quoi.

-J'aimerai dans un premier temps que tu sondes la chapelle et me doses si quelqu'un a pris ma place. Je sais que tu détestes utiliser tes dons comme ça mais c'est vitale. Et si jamais c'était le cas…

Marianne ferma les yeux et se concentra. Elle laissa son esprit lire les énergies qui se concentraient sur la chapelle puis s'étendre au point de toutes les englober. Et aux milieux d'elles, elle trouva les ondes de conspiration. Elle pâlit. Il crut qu'elle allait tomber épuisée, mais elle rouvrit les yeux et serra frénétiquement sa main.

-ils sont là, une dizaine. Des conseillers, et ils ont ton sosie. Il a déjà leurrer ta mère. Il reçoit les invités.

-Marianne, je ne pourrai pas expliquer mon retard si j'entre seul dans l'église. Je t'en prie, accepte de te marier avec moi aujourd'hui. Je te laisserai le temps qu'il faudra après le couronnement.

-Mais Chris je ne …

-Marianne, ce n'est pas pour moi que je te le demande, mais pour le royaume de Sank et la Terre unifiée.

Les yeux du jeune homme brillaient de mille feux, tout en regardant la jeune fille avec amour. Elle soupira.

-Papa et Maman vont me tuer, mais je ne peux rien te refuser.

Elle glissa sa main dans la sienne et le suivit alors qu'il courait hors des écuries.

~*~


	5. 5 Sosie et Couronnement

GWE01_01_05 – Sosie et Couronnement

~*~

John se pencha vers sa sœur et murmura :

-quelque chose ne va pas avec Wing.

-Je voies pas de quoi tu veux parler, souffla Gillian distraitement tout en essayant de capter l'attention de Nicola Winner, sans attirer celle de son père. 

-Personne n'aurait vu Marianne ? demanda celui-ci en lançant son plus beau sourire à la jeune fille.

-Ta sœur est là ? Je pensais qu'elle ne sortirait plus de son désert, s'exclamèrent Chunli et le jeune Ryû qui avaient fini de saluer leurs connaissances et rejoignaient le rang de la seconde génération de Gundamien.

-A mon avis il y a beaucoup trop de pensées sauvages pour qu'elle puisse assister à la cérémonie, chuchota Erin à l'oreille de son frère jumeau Erik qui acquiesça avant de déclarer qu'elle avait peut-être rencontré le prince charmant.

-En tout cas, Wing est vraiment bizarre. Regardez le ! Il est même en train de sourire à Melinda Walkers ! s'exclama John.

Tous se tournèrent vers le futur roi qui semblait rayonner au cœur de la chapelle. La jeune fille semblait aux anges. Elle était la fille d'un haut conseiller et d'une amie d'enfance de Relena. Elle avait grandit à proximité des gundamiens de seconde générations, mais n'avait jamais été acceptée parmi eux. Elle avait pourtant décidé depuis qu'elle avait l'âge d'y penser qu'elle épouserait Wing. Alors les voir rire ensemble avait de quoi déconcerter le groupe.

-En y repensant, il était plutôt bizarre au petit dej, déclara Gillian en croisant ses bras pour montrer qu'elle réfléchissait. 

-C'est vrai, il a même charrié Ryu avec Nicolas et Erik alors que d'habitude il prend sa défense, ajouta Erin.

-Je plaide non coupable ! s'exclama Erik en levant les mains en signe de reddition alors que les yeux bleus de Chunli lui lançaient des éclairs. 

La famille royale prit alors placedans la nef. Le silence se fit dans la chapelle le temps que chacun trouve sa place. Les trompettes sonnèrent alors et les portes qui allaient se fermer alors que les cloches sonnaient à nouveau s'immobilisèrent. Le prince surprit se leva et cria :

-Ola, quel hôte se permet donc d'arriver avec un tel retard ?

Une silhouette émergea du mur de lumière qu'était l'extérieur. Un jeune homme fut clairement identifié. Il salua vaguement puis se tourna vers l'extérieur et tendit la main. Une seconde silhouette se dessina, bientôt suivit de celle de deux petites filles. La jeune fille accepta la main du jeune homme et ensembles ils entrèrent dans la chapelle. Tous les yeux étaient tourné vers ce couple incroyable. La jeune fille aux longs cheveux blonds et aux yeux bleu océan souriait tendrement au jeune homme. Leurs visages rayonnaient de bonheur et de tendresse. Un instant la foule cru à une projection tridimensionnelle du mariage de la grande duchesse. Mais les cheveux et yeux de la jeune fille étaient bien trop clairs pour permettre de se méprendre, malgré la robe. Et le jeune homme qui l'accompagnait ressemblait bien trop à leur prince actuel.

Dorothée se dressa sur son siège en reconnaissant sa fille, mais Quatre l'incita à s'asseoir et lança un sondage télépathique vers sa fille.  Mais il se heurta à une barrière plus solide qu'il n'avait jamais rencontré. Relena qui siégeait pour la dernière fois sur le trône du royaume de Sank n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Heero plus vif avait fait signe à la garde de renvoyer les journalistes et de sceller les portes de la chapelle. Les autres pilotes ainsi qu'un certain nombre des preventers s'étaient discrètement disposés autour des deux princes.  Wing se tourna vers le rang des conseillers.

-Mes chers Conseillers, comme vous l'avez souhaité depuis l'annonce de mon couronnement, cette cérémonie sera inoubliable. Permettez moi de vous présenter Lady Marianne France Winner, votre future reine.

La fouel entassée dans la chapelle ne réagit pas immédiatement. Une voix s'éleva cependant.

-Imposteur ! le faux prince s'avança vers le couple. Je pensais la situation réglée quand j'ai réglée son copte aux snippers sur la plage. Vous pouvez vérifier, les corps doivent toujours y être. Mais le fait de jouer avec le cœur d'une jeune fille innocente et oser lui faire porter cette robe !

Il se trouvait à moins de trois pas de Wing et dégaina son arme. Wing fut cependant l=plus rapide. Il saisit le poignet de son agresseur, se glissa dans son dos et pointa l'arme sur la tempe de son propriétaire. Temps mort laissant le temps aux soldats de dégainer ainsi qu'à tous les agents présents. Le sosie en profita et frappa Wing dans le bas ventre, puis au front sur sa plaie qui se remit à saigner. Wing tomba à genoux tandis que l'imposteur lui arrachait l'arme et la pointait sur sa tête.

-Chris ! cria Marianne en se jetant à ses cotés alors que l'imposteur appuyait sur la gâchette.

L'arme vola à travers la chapelle en même temps que le coup partait et que John s'effondrait en sueur. Il se releva immédiatement et cria :

-P'tain Wing ! Tu vas pas bien où quoi !

-Mais qu'est-ce que… balbutia l'imposteur ne comprenant pas comment l'arme avait glissé de ses mains.

-Bien joué Shadow, déclara le jeune homme à terre. Il essaya de se relever, mais un coup de feu partit et le toucha au flanc, sauvé par les réflexes et la télépathie de Marianne. Il s'effondra cependant dans les bras de la jeune fille qui appuya sur la blessure pour l'empêcher de saigner. Il l'écarta avec un sourire.

-Beau travail conseiller Walkers !

-A votre service votre altesse, déclara l'homme en s'inclinant devant l'imposteur. 

-Gardes, veuillez arrêter cet imposteur ! continua l'acteur.

Mais tous les gardes se tournèrent vers la reine et son époux qui était sorti de l'ombre. Relena était complètement paralysée, quant à son époux, il scrutait de ses yeux bleus prussiens les deux jeunes hommes. Cependant ses yeux revenaient inlassablement sur Marianne et le prince à terre.

-Père, Mère, pourquoi ne validez cous pas mon ordre ?

-Parce qu'ils ne savent pas qui est le véritable Christopher. Déclara Quatre en se levant lentement et s'approchant de la reine.

-C'st pourtant très simple, déclara Relena, Wing possède une cicatrice sur le ventre…

-Que tout enfant ayant eu l'appendicite possède, et elle se trouve juste à l'endroit où ce jeune homme vient d'être blessé. Déclara Sally Chang qui s'approcha du jeune homme à terre.

-Enfin Mère ! Et vous tous mes amis ! Ne pouvez vous donc pas me reconnaître ? s'indigna celui qui était toujours sur pieds.

//Les yeux…// dit une voix féminine résonnant dans la tête de John.

-Les yeux ! s'écria-t-il, Wing a des yeux si particulier que seul des lentilles peuvent les falsifier.

Sally qui finissait de soigner avec Marianne les plaies du jeune homme à terre regarda ses yeux, tandis que Wu Fei s'approchait du second prince. Celui-ci recula, mais buta contre Trowa et Duo qui s'étaient glissés derrière lui. 

-Ce garçon ne porte pas de lentilles, annonça Sally en se relevant.

Ils se tournèrent tous vers le jeune sosie.

-Je vous l'avais dit ! s'écria-t-il en se tournant vers le conseil et particulièrement vers le conseiller Walkers. Si le véritable prince n'est pas éliminé, ils auront des soupçons, découvriront la supercherie trop tôt et découvriront le projet...

Il ne put achever sa phrase. Du sang gicla de son front et il tomba à genoux, avant de s'effondrer, mort. Heero, Trowa et Duo s'était déjà lancé à la poursuite de l'assassin, mais celui-ci préféra se brûler vif plutôt que de les affronter. Le corps était inutilisable.

Wing parvint à se relever malgré les protestations de Marianne. Il trébucha cependant et fut rattrapé par John et Marianne.

-Et là où tu vas vieux frère ? Tu ferais mieux de te soigner.

-Merci pour ton coup de télékinésie Shadow, murmura-t-il en essayant de reprendre son souffle. 

Le jeune Maxwell répondit d'un clin d'un de ces clins d'œil dont il avait le secret. Wing s'écarta et fixa son regard sur le conseil et plus précisément un certain groupe. Malgré leur couleur étrange, ses yeux avaient la même manière de fusiller que son père, ce fameux regard de la mort de la famille Yuy. Mais on visage affichait un sourire qui se voulait serein.

-Je pense qu'il est temps d'achever ce couronnement et de proclamer ce mariage. Déclara-t-il en balayant la chapelle du regard. 

Marianne prit les mains cependant tremblantes du jeune homme dans les siennes pour les cacher au public. 

//Tu es sûr que ça va ?// demanda-t-elle inquiète.

//Dès que la cérémonie sera terminée, tout ira mieux mon Ange.// Il lui sourit et l'entraîna vers l'autel. La passation de pouvoir s'effectua dans le calme et le mariage qui suivit fut aussi simple et pur que l'amour qui unissait les nouveaux souverain du royaume de Sank.

-Et si quelqu'un veut s'opposer à cette union, qu'il parle aujourd'hui ou se taise à jamais. 

Les conseillers s'agitèrent, mais ce furent cette fois Relena et Heero qui les menacèrent de leur regards Yuy. Mélinda pleurait prêt de sa mère et son père. Quatre quant à lui essayait de tenir Dorothée qui fulminait depuis l'entrée de sa fille dans la chapelle. Mais personne ne dit mots.

-Vous pouvez embrasser la Reine, déclara enfin le prêtre.

Ils joignirent leurs mains et posèrent tout d'abord leurs fronts l'un contre l'autre. Tout leur amour les envahit, et finalement leurs lèvres se joignirent. Ils s'embrassèrent tendrement quelques instants sous les applaudissements. Heero se frotta les yeux.

-Mince, tu pleures mon gars ? demanda Duo en lui donnant n coup de coude ?.

-Les cendres de ce maudit cadavre, grogna Heero.

Relena échangea un clin d'œil avec duo, puis se dressa sur ses talons pour embrasser Heero, comme le faisaient tous les couples mariés présents. Un cri perça le silence. Wing s'était effondré dans les bras de Marianne, ce qui avait provoqué les cris des deux demoiselles d'honneur. Marianne l'avait immédiatement allongé et ouvrit vivement la veste du jeune homme pour s'apercevoir que sa chemise était tout imbibée de sang. Il sourit péniblement à la jeune fille qui se baissa pour l'embrasser sur le front.

// Tu ferais mieux de prendre soin de toi mon tendre époux, parce que je ne te laisserai plus de peur de te perdre…// souffla Marianne dans l'esprit de Wing alors qu'elle agissait sur ses centres de douleur. Il glissa dans un sommeil paisible, le premier depuis qu'il savait son couronnement proche. Le futur, bien que sombre ne lui faisait plus peur, parce qu'il savait qu'elle serait là pour lui, comme tout les gundamiens.

To be continued ?


End file.
